The Life And Loves Of Lily Luna Potter
by LifeOnTheMoon
Summary: Lily's a fifth year trying to get through her OWLs with minimal trouble. Scorpius' is the Head Boy determined to make his last year at Hogwarts special.  Rated T for bad language. Both from Scorpius and Lily's POVs. More Lily cause I understand her better
1. Chapter 1 My Family And Other Animals

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

LILY

So my family is huge. I mean actually so massive we could probably populate an entire city, or at least a small village. Anyway let me start at the beginning. So my mum has five brothers (she used to have six, but Uncle Fred died in the Second Wizard War), all who have at least two kids. My mum's oldest brother is Bill Weasley. He married Fleur Delacour and they had three kids.

Victoire's was the first Weasley grandkid. She's great; she's funny and smart and is also an insomniac who likes playing ridiculous muggle video games. In her last year at Hogwarts she actually wasn't allowed to take her NEWTs because she never went to class and stayed up all night playing on her WPS (muggle electronics don't really work at Hogwarts so she modified an ordinary PlayStation, see told you she was smart). It's kind of ironic that she's the spitting image of her mother because I could not think of two people who're less alike. She's has short silvery blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

Her sister is Dominique Weasley. Dom's hilarious. She is the exact opposite of Vic. She's absolutely gorgeous but in a completely different way. They're both tiny but that's basically all they have in common. Vic's stick thin and as flat as a board while Dom has curves and bright red hair. She looks a lot like my grandmum. She's got a ridiculous temper and throws tantrums on a regular basis but she's loads of fun to hang out with and is actually really sweet.

Louis is their youngest sibling. He's just six and is the baby of the family. He got Aunt Fleur's hair and Uncle Bill's face. He doesn't do much just runs, around in a Star Wars costume and whacks people with the lightsaber granddad made for him.

Uncle Percy is my mum's least favourite brother and my least favourite uncle. He's constantly got a stick up his arse just 'cause he's head of the Improper Use Of Magic office. So no one was surprised when he ended up marrying Audrey. She's basically Uncle Percy in female form. We weren't surprised when they produced Molly either; she was just a tiny Audrey/Percy. She inherited her mother's black hair and her father's nose. She was also top of her class and became the Ravenclaw prefect.

However Percy and Audrey also produced Lucy. Lucy was everything her parents weren't. I don't think she learnt how to read till she hit eight. She had a mop of curly red hair and a slightly maniacal glint in her big brown eyes. If something was missing or broken Lucy was usually involved. To say she's a trial to her neat orderly parents is an understatement.

Then we come to Uncle George and Aunt Angie's kids. Fred and Roxanne are twins but they are so different. I've been told that Fred is exactly like his namesake, but I doubt that. I don't think anyone can be as destructive or as much of a joker as this Fred. They both look a lot like their dad though. Stocky with red hair and crooked grins. Roxy's lovely. She hasn't a mean bone in her body and with her long red hair and perfect skin is absolutely gorgeous. She's also ridiculously smart and actually works pretty hard. Everyone always says she was born into the wrong Weasley family. She would have fit in with Percy and Audrey or even Ron and Hermione far better.

Next are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's kids. Rosie's perfect. That's basically the only way to describe her. She's not too tall or too short, she has long brown hair that falls in gentle waves down her back, huge brown eyes and flawless skin. Not only is she an absolute knockout she also inherited her mum's brains, so she gets highest in every class. She's also head girl and editor of the school magazine. The only thing that Rose never seems to get right are her relationships. She could literally have any guy she wanted and yet she chose Anthony McLaggen who was not only an extremely creepy Slytherin but also four years older than her, I mean for the brightest witch of her age that is a rather stupid move. That ended two months ago though and now she's just sort of floating. I don't think she's been boyfriendless since she was thirteen.

Then there's Hugo. He is actually my favourite. He has a spiky red hair and is built like his dad so basically sort of lanky and awkward. What's really odd is that he though his hair is a coppery sort of colour he dark eyebrows and eyelashes. It's actually a really cool combination, his eyelashes are so thick it's like he's wearing eyeliner. He's the cutest. He plays the guitar and sings like a dream. Most of the girls at Hogwarts are madly in love with him and he's only a fourth year.

And now coming to my beloved siblings. Okay so I suppose they aren't all that bad. I mean James graduated last year so he sort of moved out and into his girlfriend's house. I think she's a keeper. I mean before her James's girlfriends changed so fast I didn't even try to remember their names. Besides Violet Greengrass seems like a nice enough person. James now lives in a two-bedroom apartment with his girlfriend and Fred. We all have bets on when it'll blow up. James and Fred were always best friends. They look so alike it's scary 'cept Fred has blue eyes and James has brown eyes and Fred's skin tone's a shade darker.

Then there's my perfect brother Albus. He's basically a younger version of my dad. He even plays seeker for Gryffindor. Everyone loves Al. Including me I suppose. I mean when you look at Al you know he's my father's son. If you ever need another Chosen One, well look no further Albus's here.

And finally, there's me. I look just like my mum. I look as much like her as Al looks like dad. Except my mouth. That's definitely my dad's. I smile just like him.


	2. Chapter 2 Train Train

So anyway now you know my family so I should probably get on with the story;

I'm starting my fifth year at Hogwarts. OWL year. Yay. Don't get me wrong. I'm not stupid or anything, it's just that a large portion of my family is very very smart and I'm just average. Even Fred and James were very good at something. So what if that something was creating as much chaos as humanly possible. At least they could takeover the WWW when Uncle George retired (which he did last summer after declaring his eyebrows had been burnt off too many times). I have nothing I'm exceptionally good at. I can bake the best brownies in the world and can read pretty fast and I top History Of Magic every time, but that's basically it.

So anyway I had just hugged my parents and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione goodbye and gotten on to the train when something ran at me and smashed straight into my tummy. 'LilyLilyLilyLily.'

'Hello Lorcan', I said trying to stifle a giggle. Lorcan's my best friend in the whole entire world. He's my mum's godson. He has yellowy hair and wide blue eyes. He looks a lot like his mum Luna (she's the lady I got my middle name from). He's got this constant look of surprise on his face but don't let that fool you, he's the smartest kid in his grade. He gets best in almost everything, but his real forte is Potions. He has a very analytical mind, which he inherited from his dad. He is the complete opposite of his loopy mum. We're both also obsessed with this book series by a muggle. It's called 'A Song Of Ice And Fire' and we basically talk about it all the time.

'Did you finally read the new one' he asked excitedly.

'Are you kidding me, I was waiting outside the store for the midnight release' I said smiling. Ahh it's good to be back.

'Lorcan!' I heard a scream coming from the compartment we were standing outside.

'Oh hello Lily'

This is one thing I certainly did not miss. 'Hi Andrea' I said politely.

Andrea Thomas is the bane of my existence. Okay so I'm being kind of harsh. Let's just say we don't really get along. But she's still Lorcan's girlfriend so I have to be nice. She's incredibly hot but also incredibly dumb. I mean you would think that Lorcan would go for the smart ones, but no he always dates the idiots. The idiots are also usually very attractive so I guess I can't really blame him. I mean he is a teenage boy. 'I'll see you inside, Lorcan' she whispered in his ear suggestively and left. He looked at me pleadingly. 'Go' I laughed, 'I'll catch up with you later.'

I pulled my trunk along the corridor till I found my friends. 'Lily!' Ariana jumped out of her seat and gave me a huge hug. 'Hey Lil' her brother Frank said after Ariana was done squishing me. He pulled me into a hug. 'Hi' I said blushing a little. So I have a confession to make. I've sort of always had a crush on Frank Longbottom. He's not particularly attractive or funny and he's a little bit of a dork, but I've liked for as long as I can remember.

'Lysander!' I yelled. Seeing the chubby Ravenclaw boy immersed in his book. He looked up and smiled at me, with a dreamy look in his eyes. 'Hi Lily' he said and went straight back to his book. I shook my head. Lorcan and Lysander had to be the two most opposite twins in the world. Lorcan was sarcastic and cynical and had many opinions about many different things while Lysander just sort of drifted through life.

Al and Rohan walked through the door. Rohan Thomas is Al's best friend. He is also Dean and Parvati Thomas's son. He's quiet and shy. Nothing like his heinous sister.

'Hey Ro.' I smiled up at him.

'Hi Lily.' Ro and me used to be really close but then we sort of drifted apart last year.

'Oh look who it is.' I heard someone sneer as they followed Al into the compartment. Oh geez. Here we go again.

'Hello Rachel' I said trying to put as much scorn into my words as possible.

Rachel Evans was the most annoying person in the world. She actually made me want to rip my face off. She was a tiny brunette with the worst attitude ever. As usual her little entourage accompanied her. Deino Nott and Lavinia Blaise. Both had matching looks of disgust on their faces, like we smelled really bad.

'I just wanted to invite Albus to the annual Slytherin New Term Party.'

'Uh, I think I might have to miss this one and in any case I'm not actually in Slytherin' Al said trying not to laugh.

'Oh don't be silly, other house students are allowed if you come with someone from Slytherin' she said trying to convince him.

Everyone knows that Rachel's been in love with Albus for that four years. It's very strange considering we're all considered blood-traitor scum but hey the heart wants what the heart wants right?

We watched for a little while as Al tried to get out of going to the stupid party. He finally succeeded and Rachel left in a huff.

'Careful Al, I warned she doesn't take no for an answer she's going to slip you some love potion one day and then you'll be Mr. Rachel Evans for the rest of your life'.

Everyone laughed and after talking about our summer for a bit we all lapsed into a companionable silence.

Until there was a huge bang and when we ran outside we saw Lorcan pointing his wand at Scorpius Malfoy's chest. 'Shut up Malfoy! You really think anyone cares about your stupid opinions'

'Jesus, Lorcan, get a grip. I only said what everyone else was thinking.' Scorpius smirked. I couldn't stand Scorpius Malfoy. He was really mean and he was also that hag Rachel's extremely annoying ex. He knew she liked Al so he was always really bitchy. I looked closer and I felt my heart sink to my tummy. Pinned on to his robes was a Head Boy badge. Oh just kill me now.

'Lay off, Scorpy' Ariana said. I saw his face crinkle with distaste at the stupid nickname.

'Fuck off, Longbottom,' he said sneering.

Before I could say anything I Albus's wand was also pointing at Scorpius.

'Don't talk to her like that, you wanker!' Albus yelled.

This only served to widen Scorpius' grin. 'Fancy her, do you Potty?'

'Shove off, Malfoy' I said quickly before anyone got hurt. Malfoy was an annoyance but he was also rather good with curses. Malfoy seeing he was outnumbered, shrugged his shoulders and quickly retreated. Oh well. I sighed 'So Malfoy has effectively ruined the train journey, do you want to get changed? We'll be arriving soon.' Everyone agreed and headed toward the loos. I thought about Al's reaction to Scorpius' comments. I have actually never seen anyone that red. He probably did like her. Aww that's cute. Well mum'll be happy at least she desperately wants them to get together.


	3. Chapter 3 The Sorting

After we reached we all got into carriages and started heading towards the school. Okay so I know I've been here for four years already but when I see the huge castle I still get chills. It's just so magnificent. I was extra excited about the sorting this year because Lucy was getting sorted. I really hoped she'd end up in Gryffindor.

Weasley, Lucy' I heard Professor Fawcett say.

'Good luck' I mouthed. Lucy sat on the stool looking nervous for the first time in her life.

'GRYFFINDOR' the hat shouted. She smiled that scary devil child smile, took the hat off and skipped toward the table.

After the feast was over we started heading toward our common room. I'm in Gryffindor. Al and Frank are in Gryffindor too. So is Rose but she had to go see Professor Fawcett after dinner 'cause she was Head Girl.

On the way I realized something. 'Where's Hugo I asked?' I hadn't seen him since I got on the train. 'I dunno.' Al shrugged, not looking too fussed.

'Kay, you boys have fun, I'm going to go look for Hugo. I hung back to see of he was coming out of the Great Hall. I mean the Gryffindor table is pretty big; I could've just missed him. I finally saw him and was going to go over to say hello, until I saw whom he was with. Oh my Christ what was that idiot boy thinking. It was Nyx Nott, Deino Nott's baby sister, and they were touching foreheads or something like that. I quickly turned around and practically ran back to the common room.

'Ouch!' I looked up to see Scorpius Malfoy smirking at me. 'I know I pissed Lorcan off but I didn't people were going to start assaulting me.'

'I wasn't assaulting you Malfoy; I'm just in a bit of a hurry. Oh and what did you say that made Lorcan angry enough to hex you?' I asked genuinely curious.

'I might have commented on the quantity and quality of his girlfriend's brain cells.' He said looking amused.

'Oh' I mean sure Andrea's dumb as dirt but saying it to Lorcan, well that's a bit stupid. Actually I didn't know he felt so strongly about her.

'Well it was nice meeting you,' he drawled 'but since I really don't have all day I'll be heading along.'

a/n: So this one's really short, I mean all of my chapters are pretty short but this one is actually super short. I'm going to do a Scorpius POV next so this was sort of like a stopgap.


	4. Chapter 4 The Embarrassment Of Scorpius

SCORPIUS

Heading along? Don't have all day? I mean what sort of idiot am I? It's not my fault; it's just that she's changed a lot over the summer. She looks a lot older now. Her hair's all red and shiny and she has really pretty eyes. No no concentrate Malfoy. She's a Potter. Dad'll be super happy won't he, if you bring home a Potter. Bring home? What? I've barely talked to her. I'm being ridiculous. It's just that when she gets angry and has that super annoyed look in her eyes that kind of make them sparkle, well it's cute.

Well after our chat she flounced off toward the Gryffindor common room. And I started making my way to the dungeons. Oh that's what she was running from I saw her stupid little Weasley cousin snogging Nyx Nott. Ha well that's an interesting development. She couldn't have been too happy to see her perfect little cousin with Slytherin's resident princess. I chuckled as I saw his look of horror when I walked past them. 'Having fun Weasley?' I said. I saw Nyx blushing as she turned around.

'It's none of your business Malfoy.' She said snarkily.

'Oh considering I'm Head Boy and as far as I know neither of you should be here right now.' They glared at me a started heading toward their respective common rooms.

Feeling a little happy at having exerted my authority I smiled to myself. Until I remembered where I was supposed to be right now. Oh crap. I looked at my watch. I was supposed to be at Professor Fawcett's office five minutes ago. I ran all the way across the castle. I knocked on her door.

'Enter'

I slowly opened the door and walked in. 'Ahh Mr. Malfoy I see you decided to join us,' she said. 'Now that you have honoured us with your presence I would like to go over your duties for this year'

I have a pretty short attention span so my thoughts drifted away after a bit. I started thinking about Lily Potter's hair and eyes and smell.

'Mr. Malfoy.' Crap.

'Yes Professor?' I said acting like I had been listening the whole time. She just sighed.

'Miss Weasley, you may leave. I need to talk to Mr. Malfoy here.'

Oh great first day as Head Boy and I'm already a screw up. After she left Professor Fawcett started.

'Mr. Malfoy, many people were surprised when I suggested you as Head Boy, but I felt you had amazing potential, you just needed a chance. Now I know you aren't going to disappoint Headmistress Clearwater, or me and listen to Rose Weasley. She's smart and can help you. You may go now, goodnight.'

After I was dismissed, I went straight to the dungeons and up to my dormitory. Andrew Bole and Xerxes Flint had already settled in. I nodded at them and then took my clothes out of my trunk and went to the prefect's/head student's/Quidditch captain's bathroom. What was the password again? Oh yeah

'Pumpkin juice' I said to the door. It swung open.

'Fuck' it was Rose Weasley in a towel snogging that chubby boy. Oh what's his name, oh yeah Longbottom.

I heard a gasp as she saw me. 'Malfoy! Get out!' I did not need to be told twice. I quickly made my escape and went to shower in the other bathrooms. Ha I had interrupted two different Weasleys on the same night. Quite an achievement.

I sank down on a chair in the common room. The green glow cause by the fact the common room was under the lake comforted me. It made everything feel normal. It felt good to be home. Because let's face it, Hogwarts was my home. Not the Manor with its large unwelcoming rooms and the perfectly manicured lawns. Not to mention my haunted father and slightly hysterical mother. Hogwarts is my refuge it always was and will always be my home.

I was really glad that we patrol duty didn't start till tomorrow. Oh Christ, was I going to face Weasley tomorrow. That is going to be one awkward conversation. With that pleasant thought in mind I headed up to bed.


	5. Chapter 5 Lily Loves Lorcan

LILY

After that lovely little chat with Malfoy (oh well at least it's good to know that I'm not the only one who thinks Andrea's an idiot) I went to the common room and flopped on to a chair. 'What's wrong Lils?' I heard Al ask.

'Did you know that Hugo had a girlfriend?' I asked him. 'And did you know that it was Nyx Nott?'

Al started laughing. 'No I did not, but I'm sure Hugo knows what he's doing. He's a big boy. You have to stop worrying about him.'

Just then Hugo tumbled in through the portrait hole. 'Hey guys' he said looking annoyed. 'What happened Hugo, saw you with your girlfriend. Thought you'd be back a little later.' The words sort of just tumbled out of my mouth. I swear I didn't mean to sound this stupid.

His expression changed to one of guilt. 'We… erm got caught by the… err the new Head Boy. I meant to be mad at him for dating one of the Furies (Rachel, Deino and Lavinia all hags from hell so Furies was a perfect name for them) little sister but he just looked so funny I just laughed. 'It's okay Hugo' I said, 'I guess you know what you're doing.'

Al just looked relieved; I bet he thought I would fly off the handle. I had inherited my mum's temper, which could lead to pretty big scenes. After a bit I saw Rose coming in through the portrait hole too.

'Hey Rosie' I said. 'Hey' she answered barely looking at me. She ran up to her dormitory and was back down seconds later with her clothes. She rushed back out. Oh well I bet she had patrolling to do or something. The Heads always had to stay out pretty late so she must have needed a shower to stay up. I looked around people had already started heading up towards the dormitories. I didn't see Frank, so he must've turned in early.

'Nick' I yelled when I walked in the door. I threw my arms around the tiny brunette. 'Hi hi hi!' she said excitedly. 'Oh Lils I have so much to tell you' I laughed. 'Well we have all night' I said. She was already in her pajamas. Veronica Anderson was American. She was also muggleborn. She moved to Hogwarts two years ago when her parents shifted. She used to go to the American Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, before that an ordinary public school.

She's adorable and she talks an awful lot. 'Slow down, Nick' I laughed.

'Sorry sorry,' she said 'but anyway so I was basically cut off from everyone these holidays 'cause my mum sent me all the way to Boston to stay with my grandma. Anyway you'll never guess who I stayed in touch with most the whole summer.'

'Who?' I asked curious.

'Patrick Finnegan.'

'What?' I said, surprised. Patrick Finnegan was the half Indian, half Irish boy in our year. He was cute but very shy.

'You got him to talk?' I asked.

She blushed. 'Well I got him to write.'

'You like him don't you?' I asked smiling.

'Kinda' she said grinning back at me.

Oh how cute. So they're probably going to end up together and I'll just be the only single person in my dorm. Again.

'Oh and Andy said she wanted to join us next Hogsmeade visit.' I barely managed to conceal a grimace at her words. So I should probably tell you that everyone loves Andrea Thomas. Except me, and Scorpius Malfoy I guess. Nick and Andrea are pretty close. It's mostly because they're both obsessed with their hair and use large quantities of makeup, but when Nick talks about stuff like that it's cute. When Andrea talks about stuff like that I usually just want to hex her.

'I think you should go by yourself' I said 'I promised Rose I would help her with some Head Girl stuff that week.'

'Okay' she said looking unconvinced. 'Do you like Lorcan?' She asked completely out of the blue.

'No!' I said vehemently. 'We're just really good friends, that's all'

'Really because you don't like Andy much and whenever I suggest hanging out with her you always have somewhere to be or something to do. You also make weird faces when I mention her name. I said the word "candy" once and you glared at me.' She said, all in one breath.

'Relax,' I told her. Just because I don't like Andrea much it doesn't mean that I'm in love with Lorcan. And in any case it would never work out Lorcan only goes for dumb girls.'

I looked at her face. Shite. She's Lorcan's ex.

'I'm sorry Nicky. No I swear I didn't mean that.'

'It's okay,' she said coldly. I'm kinda tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Lily.'

Fuck I am actually way stupider than anyone Lorcan has ever dated. I quickly changed into my pajamas and got into bed. I worry about myself sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6 Scorpius' History Lesson

**a/n: So I'm really sorry but I think I might have accidentally used a similar a title as someone else's. Mine is The Life and Loves of Lily Luna Potter and the other one is The Life and Love of Harry Potter's Daughter. And I swear I didn't mean to I just guess we think kind of alike. I only saw this one like 10 minutes ago and I totally started freaking out because I actually hate plagiarism and I don't really want to be seen as a plagiarizer.**

SCORPIUS

When I walked down to breakfast the next I was accosted by Rachel.

'Hey Scorpy,' she said fluttering her eyelashes. So I know I dated her, but that's only because let's face it. She is ridiculously hot. She's small but has the hottest ass I have ever seen. She's also completely psychotic. I also know she just went out with me to make Albus Potter jealous (though how that would work I do not know since I'm pretty sure he's scared of her). Well I'm completely over her now and I sort of pity the poor bastard.

'Hi Rachel' I said. 'So you know the Slytherin party's coming up and I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?'

'We aren't together anymore Rachel. And I don't really think it would be a good idea,' I answered.

'Well your loss' she said and flounced off to rejoin her stupid little friends in the Great Hall, where they would probably have a little bitch about me.

'Malfoy' I heard someone call. I turned around. 'Hello Weasley' I said smirking a little. I saw her blush. 'It's okay I said. 'You really don't need to explain anything to me. I won't tell anyone, I promise.'

She looked relieved. 'Thanks Malfoy, you aren't all that bad I guess'

She held out her hand. 'How about we forget all the issues our families have and just try and be civil.'

'That sounds good' I took her hand. 'So anyway tonight's first night of patrol. We have to divide up the duties between the prefects and us. Do you want to meet up during lunch?'

'Yeah, sure.' She said sounding a little surprised that I would take the initiative on anything.

After breakfast I went to my History of Magic class. Okay so I hate History of Magic. It is the most boring subject in the universe. Except this class was slightly different. I took my seat (the one closest to the window because let's face it I learn more from the owls that occasionally fly past than from Professor Binns) and then guess who sat in the seat right in front of me? Yeah that's right, it was Lily Potter and Lorcan slid in next to her. Oh good not only am I weirdly attracted to the Potter girl she also just happened to be in my History of Magic class. The class that I don't pay much attention in in any case. And what was she doing here anyway? She was a fifth year. I leaned forward and asked her if she lost her way.

She blushed. 'No, you idiot I did my History OWLs two years ago but Professor Fawcett said that if I wanted to do my NEWTs this year I would have to be put in a seventh year class.'

'Mind your own business Malfoy' Lorcan added.

'Still a bit touchy are we, Scamander? I don't see what your problem is, it's not like your girlfriend understood what I said anyway'

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lily stifle a giggle at my words. Lorcan stiffened up. Lily put a hand on his shoulder. 'Just drop it Lorcan. He shrugged and moodily went back to taking notes.

Is it weird that I was kind of jealous of that annoying Ravenclaw? I mean they were friends right? That was it. And he had a girlfriend. But still the fact that she touched him just made me want to punch him. God what's wrong with you Malfoy? You can't have a crush on Potter. You don't even know her. And she's friends with those idiots. I mean Longbottom and that ridiculously hyper American. They make my head hurt.

I started attempting to take notes as Binns droned on, but I kept getting distracted by the sun that bounce off Potter's hair and made it look like it was glowing.

After class was over and we started walking out of the door she turned around and said 'Can you please not stare. It's creepy.'

Oh good. So I was now Scorpius the creep.


	7. Chapter 7 Fourth Year Flashback

LILY

So that's weird. I mean the whole Scorpius thing. I always said that I hated him but as you can probably tell I'm a pretty judgmental person. I really didn't know much about him. He seems interesting with the whole sarcastic/cynical attitude. And he is well frankly speaking absolutely gorgeous. But I like the good guys, like Frank. He's nice and cute in a round-cheeked wholesome sort of way. Nothing like Malfoy with that permanent sneer and those flashing grey eyes.

He just stared at me the whole class long. I wondered if Lucy had put something in my hair or made it smell or something. That kid was scary. We had our morning break so Lorcan and I went toward the Great Hall.

'Hey does my hair smell?' I asked him.

He picked up a bit and put it under his nose. 'No, why would you think it did?'

'Oh it's nothing just thought Lucy might've done something'.

'You're really strange you know,' he said laughing as he slung his arm around my neck.

It felt kind of good and I imagined what it would be like if we were actually together, in that way. It honestly didn't seem so terrible. Maybe I do have a tiny crush on him. No no. I like Frank Longbottom right? Cute, nice and_ available _Frank Longbottom. We reached the entrance hall when we met Andrea, accompanied by an uncomfortable Nick.

'Hi' I said feeling a little awkward. That was nothing to what I felt seconds later when Andrea and Lorcan started passionately kissing.

'Do you want to go in,' I asked Nick knowing how weird this must feel. I mean it was one of her best friends making out with her ex-boyfriend. She nodded and we walked into the Great Hall. Seating during the morning break isn't as strict as it is in the evening or during lunch so we went and sat with Ariana at the Hufflepuff table.

'Hello,' she said with a smile making space next to her. Nick, Ria and I are really close, well we were at least, until last year. Fourth Year was an absolute mess. Nicky dated Lorcan and Ariana messed around with Rohan. It did not end well. Ria didn't really want a serious relationship and started avoiding Rohan and Lorcan and Nick had huge arguments, you should have heard some of them. Nick kept going off about something completely pointless and Lorcan would just sit there looking more annoyed by the second. And Ria and Ro, well that was actually a little sad; because they used to be best friends and it all sort of fell apart. And no one really had time for me so I spent a lot of time in the library.

Then I really messed up. So one night after Ariana and Rohan had their usual fight about whether or not to actually be in a relationship he came up to the library. I had just finished a really difficult Potions essay so I really wasn't thinking straight. That's not really a good excuse for what I did though, but I was tired and he was the first person who had actually listened to me in six months. And it was so easy and we talked for an hour. We avoided talking about Ariana and just talked about light stuff. He told me about his dog and how she was going to have puppies and how excited he was. Yeah so I know you're probably thinking that it's weird that a sixth year was talking to a fourth year about puppies but it was nice. We talked about Quidditch (we're both on our house teams) and we even talked about how much his sister annoys him. Then when we really had to get back to our common rooms we stood up and just hugged each other. Suddenly his hands cupped my face and he kissed me. We broke apart, I mumbled something about having to get back, and I gathered my books and ran. I went back to the common room and just lay on one of the couches. And after that evening we stopped talking. I knew he told Ria; he's honest like that. But still every time I saw him with Ariana I would feel so terrible, I started avoiding both of them and it was only during the summer that Ria and I finally patched things up. She had broken it off properly and we just talked. Honestly stuff like this is easier when you're writing letters and you don't actually have to see the person. She forgave me and we made up, but it wasn't the same.

Yes so getting back to break. 'How was your first seventh year History of Magic class?' Ria asked.

'Okay, I have Scorpius Malfoy in it though. I don't even know why he's taking it; every time I turned back he was either looking out of the window or staring at me. I know it's weird that I'm taking History at a NEWT level but really he was just rude.'

'Oh and Al told me to tell you, it's Quidditch tryouts next week,' Ria said.

Okay so I love Quidditch and I'm actually not that bad at it. I've been in every house teams since my Third Year, but sometimes I feel like I'm obligated to play, because mum played for the Harpies and for England and dad was the youngest seeker that played for Gryffindor in something like a hundred and fifty years. My whole family plays Quidditch. Every captain for the last ten years has been a member of my family, or as good as. Teddy Lupin my dad's godson and basically one of my brothers was captain followed by Victoire. Dom came next and then James became one of the youngest captains since Oliver Wood. Al got the captaincy this year and everyone expects me to get it next year and then after me Hugo and so on and so forth until our children come to school and become little Quidditch captains themselves. It's a lot of pressure.


	8. Chapter 8 Potions

SCORPIUS

I was late. For a meeting that I had requested. Weasley said we could meet in the library so I ran there as fast as possible. When I got there Weasley wasn't angry or anything. She just looked up at me with a smile 'Hi Scorpius,' she said.

'Okay good, everyone's here. 'She said taking charge. 'We're going to split up the day we'll patrol and the locations'.

The prefects nodded in agreement. The Slytherin prefects were noxious Nott and Adam Wheater, the Gryffindor prefects were Emily Welbeck and Michael Wood, the Ravenclaw prefects were Molly Weasley and Lysander Scamander and the Hufflepuff prefects Ellen Wood and Kenneth Evans. Nott and Scamander were the only seventh year prefects, the rest were all fifth years.

As head boy and girl, Weasley and I had to patrol every night. We decided to patrol with six people. The Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws got the first night and the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs got the night after that. We would alternate every night, except for us heads we had to stay out every night. Fun fun. After the meeting I looked at my timetable. Double Potions. Yes. I really like Potions; it's my favourite subject. Then I grimaced, Lorcan Scamander was in my Potions class to and he always beat me. Every test, every essay. It didn't bother me much earlier but now every time I saw his face I felt like throwing something at him.

He was intelligent, but not very smart. I sometimes felt like he didn't notice stuff like other people would, you know, normal stuff. Like I could tell from one History of Magic class that Lily Potter was half in love with him. All the whispering and the muffled giggles that came from her.

So potions. Okay so I know I didn't actually need it to get a degree in Magical Law but I still loved it. Actually the only subjects you really need to get a degree in Magical Law were History of Magic and Arithmancy. Since Binns only taught basic History we needed to self study Modern History Of Magic. I hadn't even looked at the textbooks.

Not many people could take Potions at a NEWT level, so our class was pretty small. There were just twelve students. Five Ravenclaws, three Slytherins (including me), three Gryffindors and one Hufflepuff. I sat with the Ravenclaw boy Rohan Thomas. Andrew, David and Lio joined us at the table. The other Ravenclaws claimed a table for themselves and the Gryffindors joined the lone Hufflepuff boy, Jeremy MacMillan.

Our potions teacher was the retired auror Daniel Proudfoot. He made us make theDeflating Draught. Professor Proudfoot's class tended to be more application oriented. He usually didn't explain much to us; he tried to get us to figure out what we were supposed to do. It's not that he didn't help us. If you didn't understand where you went wrong he would explain it to you step by step. I liked it better this way. I can't take notes to save my life. Once we were done he took out some swelling solution and put a little on his thumb. It immediately became twice its size. He first went to the Ravenclaw table and got them to test the draught out. They were all successful. The same held true for the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuff. The Slytherins managed to get it down to its normal size too. Now putting the solution on his thumb for the last time he went to Thomas. That idiot had screwed up his potion so when a drop hit Proudfoot's skin it turned green and started smoking.

'Sorry sir' Thomas said looking really worried.

'Don't worry about it Thomas, to err is human'. The professor said comfortingly.

Except his thumb had turned a really bright shade of green now. 'Well I think I shall have to visit the hospital wing. So I suppose you are dismissed.' We filed out. 'Nice one Thomas,' Scamander said with that annoying air of superiority.

'Shut up, Scamander.' I said 'we all still remember your little situation with the mandrakes last year'. (Proudfoot encourages us to pick our own ingredients and this idiot fainted when the plant screamed).

'It's okay mate. We all mess up.' I said to Thomas. 'Thanks Malfoy' he said and went towards their common room.

It took a second for what I had just done to register. I mean I didn't care about people's feelings and I certainly didn't care about Rohan Thomas's feelings. I think it was more because Scamander was such a prat, so I basically did anything I could to annoy him. Yeah that was it.


	9. Chapter 9 Surprise

LILY

The week passed in a blur. After two whole months of vacation it took a while to get into study mode. All the professors were piling as much homework on us as possible because they felt we needed large amounts of practice for our OWLs, which were more than six months away. Quidditch tryouts were hilarious. Since me and Al were the only two members of the old team he had to find five more plus keep in mind substitutes in case there were any injuries. Al divided all the hopefuls onto groups. The first lot up were beaters. There were some half decent ones but none of them measured up to Fred or James. Al picked John Darrow and Mark Tugwood. Next were the keepers. They were a little better. Evan Broadmoor had ridiculously fast reflexes and was a good find. Next were the chasers. Imagine my astonishment when I saw Nick getting on to her broom and taking off. I got on too and hovered next to her.

'You never told me you were going to try out.' I said.

She blushed a little. 'I don't know if I'll actually get on the team so I just didn't want to tell anyone.'

Before I could say anything Al told us to start the basic drills. Nick actually flew pretty well. She was better than half the idiots there anyway. At least she managed to stay on her broom for the whole lap around the pitch. By the end of it Al picked me, Hugo and Caterina de la Felino. Caterina was a sixth year. Her mother was the famous Spanish keeper Sendelina de la Felino. She moved to England before Caterina was born. Cat still doesn't know who her dad is.

Nick got picked as substitute chaser. When we were walking back to the castle I turned to her. 'When did you get that good?' I asked.

'Well I practiced a lot last year. It was pretty frustrating dating Lorcan and Quidditch helped take my mind off things. And besides I needed to figure out why you Brits like this sport so much,' she said with a laugh. I gave her a hug. I felt really bad actually. Every time she started talking about Lorcan last year I used to get really awkward and change the subject. They were both my friends, it just felt wrong to hear her telling me what a terrible boyfriend he was. But to tell you the truth I didn't really listen to anything she said about Lorcan, good or bad. I just sort of shut her out.

Later that day Al asked me to get the package mum sent us. He told me there was some of Gran's chocolate cake in there. Gran makes the best chocolate cake in the world, its all gooey inside and it's my favourite. So technically girls aren't supposed to go in the boys' dorms but no one really follows that rule. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was Frank with his face stuck to Rose's. I just ran away, all thoughts of chocolate cake forgotten. It was really weird but I actually didn't feel that bad. I think liking Frank had become more of a habit than anything else. I did really like him, but as a friend. It actually felt a little good to know that I wasn't going to pieces because Frank Longbottom liked someone else.

Rose came down in a bit and sat next to me on the couch. She looked at me apprehensively. 'What?' I asked her, because she was just staring at me.

'So what you saw, well it just sort of happened.'

'Yeah, so?'

'Well I know you used to like him a bit before and I'm just really sorry'

I smiled at her. 'Oh Rosie, you really don't need to worry. I stopped liking him a while ago; I just didn't realize it till now.'

She gave me hug. 'I have something to tell you'. I said. 'Remember last year when Rohan and Ariana had that complicated thing going on, well I sort of kissed him.'

Rose just looked at me.' So you mean your first kiss was with your best friend's boyfriend'.

'Yeahh. But technically they weren't dating and that was it, just one kiss. I barely talked to him after that'. I felt so much better after I told someone about it. It actually felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

'You need to talk to him about it, you know that right?' she told me.

'No way, it was last year and I do not want to even think about it again.' I said vehemently.

She just gave me that look which says I'm-so-disappointed-because-I-thought-you-were-so-much-smarter-than-this. It's actually a lot like her mother's guilt inducing look. Okay so new plan. Figure out how to talk to Rohan without looking like a complete idiot.


	10. Chapter 10 Closure

LILY

I decided to talk to Rohan on Monday. I really didn't want to ruin my first weekend. I knew he had double potions at the end of the day so I thought I would catch him in the dungeons. I went down after my Transfigurations class. Unless there was a serious disaster Proudfoot usually let everyone off a little late so I knew I wouldn't miss him.

Rohan and Scorpius left the class together. 'Hi.' I said nervously. 'Could I talk to you?' I asked looking at Rohan. Scorpius just raised his eyebrows. 'I'll wait for you at the stairs mate.' He said and swaggered off towards the staircase. We went back into the now empty classroom. Ro looked at me for a bit. 'So what happened, last year I mean?' I asked in a weird high-pitched voice, which he luckily did not seem to notice.

'I don't know,' he said, 'you tell me. I mean it's not like I didn't try to talk to you about it. You avoided me like the plague. Every time I came near you, you would either call Nick or Ariana. I think you even pretended to injure yourself once.'

'It was complicated.' I tried to explain. 'You and Ariana were in a relationship. You didn't even want me; I was your consolation prize. Oh we can't get the gorgeous blonde to commit let's go for her stupid little friend.' I let my bitterness colour my words. 'You know that was my first kiss right?' I said angrily. 'It was supposed to be special and magical and happen with someone who really liked me, it wasn't supposed to be with my best friend's boyfriend.' I could feel the tears run down my cheeks. 'It wasn't fair!' I yelled. Every feeling I had bottled up for the last six months burst out. I don't really know when it happened but Rohan was holding me and it felt so good. 'I'm so sorry Lil,' he said stroking my head. 'You actually cannot know how truly sorry I am.'

'Did you ever really like me?' I asked, once I started breathing properly.

'Yes, I did. You were nice and easy to talk to, which at that point Ariana certainly wasn't. Had I really really wanted to kiss you for two weeks before I actually did? Yes, yes I had wanted to, but if I had known that doing something that stupid would cause you to stop treating me as a friend I would never have done it. I'm never going to take any chances with our friendship again.'

I smiled at him and impulsively kissed him lightly on the lips. 'I love you Ro, but it's probably wouldn't work out.' I said.

He was still looking a little shocked but he managed a smile and said 'Yeah you're probably right.'

He dropped me to my common room and though I knew things would never be quite the same well at least this was a start. I really did like him, but not in that way. Smiling slightly I went to tell Rose what happened.

SCORPIUS

So I really just meant to wait by the stairs. But I heard shouting. Well it was mostly just Potter shouting. 'It wasn't fair!' I heard. Curious, I walked to the door. It wasn't closed properly but I could still just see Lily, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. Suddenly she was in Thomas' arms. I heard them whisper something and I saw her place a gentle kiss on his mouth. Suddenly I had a weird sensation in my stomach; I slowly turned around and walked up the stairs. It didn't really look like they would require my company.


	11. Chapter 11 Lily The Tutor

LILY

A couple of days later, when we were leaving History of Magic Scorpius Malfoy stopped me. 'Hey,' he said nervously, 'so since you're basically the best student in there despite the fact that you're two years younger than everyone I was hoping you could help me. I have to take this course, the Modern History one because I want to do Magical Law and I really do not know what I'm doing.'

He said all of this really fast like with a slightly embarrassed air. 'Okay' I said, because honestly I couldn't really think of a reason not to. He looked relieved

'Do you need the books?' he asked me. 'Don't worry about it; I'll pick them up from the library later. How about we meet every Thursday

Lorcan had heard this whole conversation and after Malfoy left he turned to me with a frown on his face. 'I don't trust him Lil' he said glowering in Malfoy's direction.

'Relax Lorcan,' I laughed 'what's the worst that could happen?'

I went up to the library later and picked up the textbooks. I looked at the contents. Okay so there was no was I could teach this stuff. Fifteen of the fifty-six chapters were about my dad, ten were about his school years, two were about what he did when he left Hogwarts and three were about his relationships. I did not want to read about my dad's ex-girlfriends thank you very much. But I had sort of said I would help him so I guess I could try. There were a couple of chapters about Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and there was even one about Grandpa James and his friends. And entire section of the book was dedicated to the Order Of The Phoenix. Thursday came pretty quickly, I was at the library by eight and Scorpius hurried in a few minutes later. 'Do you ever get anywhere on time I asked' laughing a bit.

'Nah not really' he said with a smirk.

'So, are you ready' I asked.

'Yes professor' he said with mock servility.

'Okay so this might be a bit weird because a bunch of these people are related to me.'

'Don't worry about it' he said, sounding a little bitter 'most of the people who were on the wrong side are related to me.'

I looked at him for a second. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea' I said.

'No it's okay. Let's just start.' He said sounding all businesslike.

'Okay so there are basically two main sections in the book. The two Wizarding Wars. In the exam you have to describe Voldemort's initial reign of terror. The one that spanned eleven years ending with the death of Lily and James Potter, my grandparents. Then there's a lot of information about my dad. Then you have to talk about the second Wizarding War and how he was defeated.'

'I've read the Harry Potter schooldays bit. They actually mention my father in there too. "Draco Malfoy the arch nemesis of the young Mr. Potter." That's not the best way to be remembered is it?' he said.

'Why do you even take the subject?' I asked, genuinely curious. 'It doesn't really seem like you like it very much.'

'I told you Magical Law. I don't want my family to be remembered as the idiots who helped the greatest threat to all wizardkind; I want to be remembered for something great and for righting wrongs that my family helped to cause. And Law just seemed like a good place to start'

I don't think I have ever heard Malfoy sound this sincere in my entire life. 'Okay' I said 'I'll help you become great.'

He smiled at me. 'Thank you Lily. Oh and this is completely off topic, but what's going on with you and Thomas?'

I blushed, 'Nothing, nothing.'

Oh shite he was standing near the staircase, he probably heard everything. 'Rohan and me are not dating, we're just friends. I definitely don't like him in that way. Let's just get back to History Malfoy.' I looked back down at the textbook but not before I noticed the grin spreading across his face.


	12. Chapter 12 Rumours

SCORPIUS

So I know I shouldn't really care that Lily Potter was not dating Rohan Thomas, but I couldn't help it. I spent the next five minutes grinning like an idiot. 'You make it sound like story.' I said, halfway through her lesson.

She smiled. 'That's because to me, it is a story. You're just reading it in a book while I've been hearing all of this all my life. My parents gave up so much. No one really talks about the year Voldemort was defeated though. I've been able to find out a fair bit. We always visit the graves of the people that gave up their lives to save the lives of others. Teddy's parents, my dad's godfather, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Uncle Fred. It's been twenty-six years but I still see Uncle George die a little inside every time we visit Uncle Fred's grave. To you these people aren't real they're just names in a book, but to me they're family. Did you know that my mother was tortured during her sixth year at Hogwarts? Uncle Neville was nearly killed a couple of times. All you see now is the funny, kind, genial professor, but he was a true war hero. The parents of most of the kids here suffered as much as my family. A werewolf mauled Annie Corner's mum, Rohan and Andrea's dad was on the run for a whole year because he was a suspected muggle born. This is why History is one of the most important subjects we can take, we need to make sure we don't repeat the mistakes of our predecessors and ensure the good they did is passed on.'

I was awed by the intensity in her voice. This was why I was attracted to her; she was an honest, interesting person. I had watched her almost unconsciously for the last few weeks. Her drive, her passion, the way she laughed, it all made me feel happy. I also noticed the way she looked at that idiot Scamander. The intensity of her gaze in those beautiful, expressive brown eyes. Jesus I've started sounding like a girl.

After we were done I went down to the kitchens to get something to eat. I didn't eat much dinner because I was sort of nervous and I don't think Potter would've been happy if I'd puked all over her. On the way I saw Albus Potter snogging Ariana Longbottom. Oh well, I saw that one coming.

'Can you Potters/Weasleys ever keep it in your pants?' I yelled laughing at them. Potter just flipped me off and continued making out with his girlfriend. But really the whole lot of them go at it everywhere. Nyx Nott snuck Hugo into our common room once. I know I should probably stop it because I'm Head Boy now, but they aren't hurting anyone.

They had left by the time I finished eating. I went to my common room and replayed the entire hour with Lily Potter in my head. It had been a good day.

LILY

Teaching Scorpius was surprisingly easy. I had skipped over the parts about his family. I figured he knew more than enough about that already. We fell into a routine and over the next few months we became really close. After a point there really wasn't much to teach him so we just talked. I liked having Malfoy as a friend. The only problem was well he was a boy and pretty soon a whole there were a bunch of rumours being spread about us.

'LILY!' I heard Al yell one day as he entered through the portrait hole. 'Someone just told me that you and Scorpius Malfoy are expecting a baby. Now I know this is absolute bullshit but stuff like this is usually based on a little bit of truth. Please tell me you aren't sleeping with Scorpius Malfoy.'

I laughed so hard I nearly cried 'Al we meet once a week in the library. Madame Pince is always there and really I thought you were a little smarter than this.'

'Sorry,' he said sheepishly running his hand through his untidy hair, 'it's just that you're my sister and I get a little overprotective. And apparently most of the guys in our school either want to date you or just fantasize about you and it's really gross.' he said cringing a bit.

'What are you talking about Al?' I said, extremely confused.

'Well, so a couple of days ago Scorpius and me caught a couple of guys talking about you.' He said almost sounding embarrassed.

'Wait wait, since when do you and Scorpius hang out with each other and I really hope you didn't do anything stupid.'

He shrugged, 'Scorpius is pretty cool when he isn't being an annoying prick.' Then he smiled suddenly, 'and about the doing something stupid, well I really didn't need to. Scorpius jinxed them before I could get my wand out. I guess he's a pretty good friend to have, but don't sleep with him okay? Just take things slow'

'Shut up Al' I said, 'you really cannot talk about taking things slow, Ria's my best friend, I know exactly what you're doing most nights. And I don't even get where all of this is coming from, I'm not even dating Scorpius.'

Al just smirked. Brothers, they can be such a pain sometimes.

**a/n: So love reviews. I know I haven't said it before but I really do, so i would love it if you could tell me what you think. And also could you point out any mistakes I might make 'cause I actually do want to become a better writer.**


	13. Chapter 13 Christmas Is Coming

LILY

I love Christmas. It's my favourite holiday. I love the snow, the decorations the food and the fact that my whole family no matter where they are or what they're doing drop everything and come and stay at the Burrow. It's grown over the years; the original house had eight rooms and a living room/kitchen. Now there are fifteen rooms and the kids have their own living room. The Burrow is one of my favourite places in the world. Just walking into it makes me feel happier. I love the smell of Gran's cooking, the sounds of Granddad tinkering with some muggle device in his shed, the violent noises that always come from the room Fred and James share and the general feeling of togetherness I always get in that house.

'Oh Scorpius,' I practically sang a week before the holidays, 'Christmas is here.'

He looked faintly amused 'I can see you're excited,' he said with his customary smirk, but I was so happy I didn't even feel a little annoyed.

'So what are you doing for Christmas?' I asked excitedly.

'Just staying at the castle' he said.

'What? ' I exclaimed. 'Why? Christmas is family time.'

'Well I haven't got much of a family now, have I?' he said.

'You have one now' I said firmly, 'you're coming to the Burrow for Christmas.'

'I don't think that's a good idea Lil.' He said looking a little uncomfortable, 'How are you going to tell your family that you're bringing home a Malfoy for Christmas?'

'My family is so large I doubt they'd even notice an extra person. Besides Al likes you too and we always bring friends home for Christmas. I usually take Nick home, 'cept her grandparents are over so she has to go back to London.'

'Are you sure?' he said. I could already see the smile starting to form at the corners of his mouth.

'Yes, yes I am' I said. And I was. Scorpius was actually one of my best friends. I sometimes felt like he understood me better than anyone, even Nick and Ria.

I told Albus about inviting Scorpius over for Christmas. He was actually more excited than I was. He, being far more practical than me, quickly sent an owl to Gran telling her he was bringing a friend over. I was actually glad he was friends with Scorpius, despite what I said, bringing home a Malfoy might have been a little tricky if I was the only one who could stand him. Gran replied in a few days and said she would love to have another person in the house she also asked us to send her a list of what we wanted to eat. I loved deciding what to have for Christmas, for the last couple of years me, Al and James had decided what we wanted, but this year we had Malfoy instead. He didn't really help much though he just nodded a lot. Malfoy just drifted through the entire week with a huge smile on his face. I had never realized how bad things were at home for him. I mean he had told me about some of it, but I always thought he was okay, nothing really seemed to upset him. I never realized how lucky I was.

Gran also sent us room allocations. It was actually a little funny but since there were so many of us, I guess it made sense. I got to room with Vic, Rose and James' girlfriend Violet, Fred and James got a room together as usual, Dom, Molly, Lucy and Roxy were put together and Al was put in a room with Scorpius and Teddy had to share with Hugo. Louis was too small so he had to sleep with his parents. Al was ridiculously happy because he usually had to share with Hugo and Teddy and he said that though Hugo played the guitar very well it got a little annoying when he was still playing at 1.00 a.m.

A day before we were due to leave I ran into Lorcan in the corridor. 'So,' he said, 'I heard Malfoy's going to the Burrow this Christmas.'

'Yeah, he wasn't going home anyway so I figured it would be cool to have him over.' I explained.

'I don't trust him Lil' he said seriously, 'he's not a nice person.'

'Well how would you know?' I said, laughing at the grimness in his tone. 'You barely take to him every time I start a conversation in History Of Magic you just glare at him.'

'I've seen how he looks at you Lil, guys like Scorpius; they aren't really interested in relationships or anything like that. I know him Lil he just wants to get in your pants,' he finished harshly.

I could feel the tears beginning to well up in the corner of my eyes. I never knew Lorcan could sound this mean.

'Lorcan, you are neither my boyfriend nor my brother so I really don't know how me being friends with Malfoy is any of your business. And really do not lecture me about relationships since you're so insecure you only date girls who are so stupid they can barely understand what you say.' I yelled at him and stormed off.

The arsehole. He effectively ruined my evening. I went to an empty bathroom and just screamed really loudly.

'Can you keep your voice down?' I heard someone whine. I looked back and there was this ghost who looked liked she was about my age.

'Hello' I said cautiously.

'I usually don't get much company' she said 'people don't like talking to me much. I'm Myrtle.'

'Oh I know you' I said recognizing her from the stories my dad had told me. 'You're Moaning Myrtle.'

She let out a squeal of anger at that. 'I hate that name!' she screamed and promptly dived in to a toilet. Feeling a little happier after meeting the strange ghost I had heard so much about, I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room.

I was all packed and the next day we went to professor Fawcett's office to floo to the Burrow. It was going to be a good Christmas; I just had to figure out how to introduce my family to my new friend.

**a/n: Please please please review**


	14. Chapter 14 First Night At The Burrow

SCORPIUS

I was going to the Burrow for Christmas. I had told my parents I was staying at Hogwarts, so it was a little tricky getting Professor Fawcett to let me leave the castle, but since I was technically seventeen I could pretty much do whatever I wanted. Lily grabbed my hand the minute I stepped out of the fireplace. The house was already full of noise but all of it stopped when they saw who I was. It was like someone had put an extremely powerful silencing charm of everyone.

'Um Lil, did you tell anyone I was coming?' I asked feeling very nervous. I suddenly had visions of being asked to leave.

'Scorpius?' I heard a familiar voice ask.

'Vi?' My favourite cousin ran up to me and gave me a giant hug. 'What're you doing here?' She asked still not letting go of me. I hadn't seen her in a year; she had moved out of her parents' house and basically broke off all contact with them. She had never really fit into our family being the only Greengrass in Gryffindor in centuries.

'Lily and Al invited me. What about you?' I asked curiously. This was actually the last place I had expected to find her.

'I'm going out with James.' She finally let go of my waist and went to join her boyfriend.

Everyone finally started talking again and came to hug Lily, Rose and Albus. No one had except Vi had actually talked to me yet. So I figured I should make an effort. 'Thanks for having me Mrs. Weasley' I said to Lily's grandmother.

'It's no problem at all, dear' she said, smiling at me, her face softening a little. 'Come now, we have to start serving dinner or Ron gets cranky.'

'Mum' I heard the tall red haired wizard groan.

There were almost thirty people in the house so we couldn't fit into the kitchen. I helped set up the tables outside and start a fire because it was actually quite cold. The Weasleys had already cleared the snow out of their garden so it was actually really nice. We sat down at the huge tables; I had Lily on one side and Vi on the other. Noticing how nervous I was, Lily held my hand tight. 'Don't worry' she said, comfortingly, 'none of them bite.' The food was incredible and the entire family loosened up a little after James and Fred set Percy's chair on fire.

Harry Potter was sitting opposite me. It felt weird to be sharing a table with someone I had read about in books. 'So what do you plan to do after school, Scorpius?' he asked me. Okay so someone I had read about in all my history textbooks was actually talking to me. Relax Scorpius I told myself.

'Well I was thinking about doing Magical Law.'

'Law?' Ron Weasley snorted, 'that isn't something I'd ever imagine a Malfoy doing.'

'I'm not a typical Malfoy' I said looking him straight in the eye.

'Don't bother the boy, Ron' Lily's Aunt Hermione said. 'So you must be taking Arithmancy. It was one of my favourite subjects, when I was in school.' We talked about it for about ten minutes. I was amazed by how smart she was. I now knew whom Rose got her brains from.

I also got to catch up with Vi. I learnt she had been working at the Ministry for the last six months. She worked in the auror office. It was just a desk job but if she cleared her training she would become a field agent. She had been living with James ever since she left home and they seemed happy together.

'So I'm guessing, Aunt Astoria and Uncle Draco don't know you're here.' She said quietly.

'Yeah, so please don't tell them.' I said.

'Tell them? I haven't talked to anyone in our family in months. This is my family now. This is where I belong.'

'So Scorpius, are Slytherin ready to lose the Quidditch Cup to Gryffindor again?' Fred yelled.

'You wish' I said laughing. 'You Potters/Weasleys are always so overconfident; Slytherin hasn't lost a game yet.'

'Yeah well neither has Gryffindor.' Victoire Weasley said, smiling. 'We're all actually coming over for the final game of the season, better put on a good show Malfoy, we wouldn't want to come all the way to Hogwarts for a walkover.'

'You can bet on it' I said.

I played seeker for Slytherin. It was my last chance to win a Quidditch cup. The last one Slytherin had won was in my second year and my first year on the team. Since then we had consistently lost to Gryffindor. Lily's entire family (apart from Molly) was in Gryffindor. Despite being the son of an ex-Death Eater and a Slytherin to boot, I felt like I belonged here too, just like Vi.

I tried to help Mrs. Weasley clean up but she just shooed me away. 'Go on in dear. We can handle this.'

All of the kids trooped in while Lily's aunts and mum helped clean up. I swear the house was like a maze; there were so many twists and turns. All the kids (and by kids I mean everyone younger than Teddy) went to the kids' living room. Hugo pulled out his guitar and he played a song that he had written himself.

'Ahh, so that's why Nyx went for you.' I said smirking a little.

'Nyx?' Dominique said. 'Oh my, our little baby Hugo's all grown up now'

'Thanks a lot Scorpius' Hugo said grumpily.

Everyone began asking for details and I watched Hugo getting redder by the minute.

Oh crap. 'Um Lil, I forgot to put my bags in my room.'

'Don't worry about it,' she said 'Gran probably got Kreacher to get them.'

'Kreacher?' I asked quizzically.

'Yeah, our house elf. Aunt Hermione disapproves but he's devoted to dad and would be crushed if we freed him. He comes to the Burrow every Christmas to help out.'

Hugo started playing a really old muggle song by some band called 30 Seconds To Mars and Lily started singing along. I just looked at her transfixed. Her voice had a slight edge to it that I had never noticed before. Everyone had been talking but they all became silent as she launched into the chorus.

'That was beautiful.' I told her once she was done.

'It's called "From Yesterday". It was one of the only muggle songs my dad actually likes so we heard it a lot when we were growing up.'

'You're special, you know that right?' I said

'Have you seen my family? They're all pretty brilliant. I sometimes feel like I have to match up to all of them or I'll be a disappointment. But how do you match up to the Boy-Who-Lived? My father defeated the most evil wizard of all times. I can't hope to do anything even half as great. No matter what I do, I'll always be the Chosen One's daughter. Every member of my family is special; different from everyone else, they all stand out. I just feel like I'm ordinary.'

'You are one of the most special people I have ever met.' I said. 'You're warm, intelligent, funny, loyal. From what I've heard your dad was the same, he would sacrifice anything to help a friend. I can tell you're a lot like him.'

I put my arm around her and pulled her close. 'Thanks Scorpius. I'm glad you came home for Christmas.'

Everyone slowly started heading to their rooms. Al sat on my bed. 'Listen mate' he said seriously, 'I really like you and I think you're good for Lily and I think she makes you a better person, but if you screw it up I will end you.'

'There's nothing going on between me and Lily' I said firmly.

'You've been in love with her since the beginning of the year,' he said matter-of –factly. 'I know you only really made an effort to get to know me 'cause of her, and I don't mind. You're pretty cool when you aren't acting stupid and I like hanging out with you, but don't kid yourself, you love my baby sister and as much as it pains me to say it, I don't mind so much.'

'So are you giving me your permission to date your sister?' I asked, a little confused.

'Yes, but I would advise you not to try anything here, there are still twenty-four people in this house who would kill you if you do.'

'Good to know' I said.

'Well night Scorpius' he said chuckling at my discomfiture.

'Night Al.' I replied.

I pulled up the blankets and felt a sense of contentment as I drifted off to sleep.

**a/n: I love reviews so please tell me what you think and also thanks to my consistant reviewers :) **


	15. Chapter 15 Quidditch And A Near Miss

LILY

The morning after we arrived everyone decided to go play a game of Quidditch, despite the fact that it had snowed the night before. We all bundled up and headed out. We were divided into three teams of seven. Each team needed a seeker, so we put Scorpius, Al and Dad on different teams. Then we had to divide up the chasers, which were me, mum, Aunt Angie, Hugo, Dom, Lucy, Uncle Bill, Violet and Rose. Then we had the beaters who were Fred, James, Uncle George, Teddy, Roxy and Aunt Fleur (she technically wasn't a beater but we were running short so she had to play as one). Finally there were the Keepers who were Uncle Ron, Vic and Uncle Charlie (who was actually and incredible seeker but he agreed to play Keeper instead). These were the teams-

Team A: Scorpius, me, mum, Violet, Uncle George, James and Vic.

Team B: Al, Aunt Angie, Hugo, Dom, Fred, Aunt Fleur and Uncle Charlie.

Team C: Dad, Lucy, Uncle Bill, Rose, Roxy, Teddy and Uncle Ron.

We had a blast. We didn't have a full Quidditch pitch in the garden. Just one hoop, so the Keepers jobs were pretty easy. Even our snitch was kind of old and so were our bludgers but it was still fun. We beat Al's team but lost miserably to dad's team.

'Still got it old man' Uncle Ron yelled, as he fist bumped dad.

Dad just laughed. 'You were really good Scorpius' he said smiling at him.

'Thank you, sir' Scorpius said shyly.

'It's cute how nervous you are in front of my dad,' I said with a laugh as we walked toward the house.

'Maybe I just really want him to like me' he said smiling back.

'Why? Is it because he saved the world?'

'No it's 'cause he's your dad,' he said.

I really did not know what to say to that so I just grinned.

Aunt Hermione walked out of the house. 'Scorpius' she called 'I've found a couple of books you might be interested in.'

'Coming' he answered.

'I like her,' he said, 'she's really smart.'

'She likes you too.' I said, 'She doesn't lend books to anyone she doesn't trust.'

He ran ahead to get the books and Uncle Ron joined me. 'For a pureblood that kid isn't so bad' he said 'I mean who would've thought that a Malfoy would ever spend a Christmas with half-breeds and blood-traitors, but here he is. But baby, be careful, he's still a teenage boy and believe me, they usually don't think with their heads.'

'Uncle Ron' I said mortified, 'there is nothing going on between me and Scorpius.'

He just laughed at me 'Okay Lilypad, what ever you say.'

Uncle Ron was the only one who still called me that. I felt happy that he didn't mind Scorpius. I was a little worried about his reaction to Scorpius 'cause he had always been outspoken in his distaste for the Malfoys. I really didn't get why everyone thought we were dating. We were just friends right. So it's not like I hadn't thought about him in that way, I mean he was extremely attractive, especially now that he was out of school uniform, but I just didn't think he liked me in that way and I wasn't sure if I liked him like that either. So even though I could barely admit this to myself I did sort of have feelings for Lorcan. Well had feelings for him. That stuff he said, well it hurt like a bitch. Just thinking about it made feel a little depressed.

I found Scorpius curled up on the couch with one of Aunt Hermione's books. I went and sat down next to him. He pulled me to his side and continued reading. This felt different from last night's pity hug. As he absentmindedly started making patterns on arm I got a tingly feeling in my stomach. I leaned in closer and suddenly I noticed that he wasn't reading the book at all he was just watching me. He put the book down and just held me really tight. I turned slightly so I was facing him he adjusted his body a little and cupped my face with is hand. Just as he was leaning James entered loudly slamming the door behind him. We jumped apart.

'I have to…er' I got up and left. I blushing furiously I ran as far away from him as possible.

'Merlin, Lil are you alright?' Vic said, looking at my face, which I am pretty sure, resembled a tomato.

'I'm fine' I said, my voice quavering a bit. I felt like I had run the marathon. It's not like I had never been intimate with anyone before, it's just that I had never had felt like this. I had wanted to kiss him so badly, but I was also so worried about what it might mean for our friendship. I had just gotten to know him and I still didn't know how I felt about Lorcan and it was all just confusing and scary. So I wasn't really fine.

'You know you can tell me anything right?' Vic said.

'Yeah, I just need to figure stuff out.'

I really did need to figure stuff out didn't I?

SCORPIUS

Way to mess it up Scorpius. She actually invites you to her house and you try and kiss her. How stupid can you possibly be?

After Lily ran out of the room her brother glared at me suspiciously for about a minute.

'What was all that about?' he asked, sounding hostile.

I just stared at him blankly. Way to make a good impression Scorpius.

'I swear, if you touch my sister I will break your nose,' James threatened.

'I didn't mean to.' I said weakly 'it just happened.'

He just snorted. I was actually surprised that he hadn't punched me yet.

'Well I always knew the day would come when she would want a relationship but I still want to throttle you' he said through clenched teeth.

'We didn't actually, you know, um…' I sort of stopped talking after that. James continued to glare at me.

'If it's any consolation, I don't think she likes me back' Oh, now I sounded bitter, this just keeps getting better and better.

'Well she seemed pretty into you about five seconds ago' he said sounding almost dangerously calm.

'Yeah but it just sort of happened. She likes that twat Scamander.' Shite, I do not know what possessed me to tell her brother that.

'Lorcan?' he said wrinkling his nose.

Oh someone else who couldn't stand the prat. 'Yeah, she doesn't really see me in that way.'

He dropped into one of the chairs. 'That kid's and idiot.' he said. 'Let me make this clear, even though you don't seem as annoying as you used to, I am still not okay with you doing anything with my sister.'

I could almost hear my dad's voice in my head. 'Where's you Malfoy pride son? 'How can you let a Potter talk to you like this?'

'I'm not a bad person.' I said quietly 'I would never hurt your sister in any way.'

He seemed oddly reassured. He grunted and left the room.

For the next few days Lily just pretended like nothing had happened. She just didn't touch me at all. Not even once. It was a little disheartening to say the least. I just really wanted it to be normal again. When she would rest her head on my shoulder, hold my hand. It felt like she was tiptoeing around me. On the other hand her family really made me feel welcome. By the end of the second day all of them were calling me Scorp. I had never had a nickname before and it felt nice, like I belonged. I wondered what my father would say about this. Imagine that, the only place a Malfoy feels at home is with the Potters/Weasleys. So ironic.

**a/n: Reviews inspire me, so please tell me what you think :) **


	16. Chapter 16 Dress Robes And Dancing

LILY

I didn't mean to avoid him. It was just easier that way. And after a point everything sort of just went back to normal. We talked like we used to I just didn't touch him, I figured that would just mess with my head and I would end up making a stupid decision. I have absolutely no self-control. And it worked pretty well until Christmas Eve. Gran and Grandpa always throw a huge party. They actually invite everyone. Christmas Day is family day but Christmas Eve is a party. It's a tradition. We call the Longbottoms, the Scamanders, the Thomases, the Finnegans, the Woods, the Corners and a bunch of other people my mum and dad went to school with. Its always so much fun. And Nick said she could come over too. Christmas Eve is also the only time the kids are ever allowed Firewhiskey.

They always set up a huge tent on our miniature Quidditch pitch and have a bunch of small tables all over the place.

I also always get really excited by the party because I get to dress up and the heating charms are so strong I don't even need to worry about the cold. The girls get full control of the kids' sitting room to get ready. So I usually hate putting make up on and wearing a stupid dress, but Christmas Eve feels magical and it feels right to make an effort. So the party begins at about eight so we start getting ready by six.

Aunt Fleur gets the huge mirrors that usually hang in her bedroom to the sitting room and everyone brings out all their makeup and the accessories. We all pick different coloured dresses. That was the problem with having so many redheads in the family if we wear the same colour we end up looking alike.

I picked a deep blue dress. It was strapless and the skirt section was made of a gauzy material that ended mid-thigh. Aunt Fleur brushed concealer over my face so you couldn't see any of my freckles. She informed me that it was magical so I didn't need to worry about it rubbing off. She painted my lips a deep red. In theory the colour should have clashed with my hair but some how it complimented it. My mum then helped me smoothen my hair with some Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. She lined my eyes with black eyeliner and dabbed mascara on. She patted my head and went to get ready. Then Aunt Fleur reappeared with ridiculously high heels. ' I cannot wear those' I said looking at them in horror.

'Do not be silly,' she said firmly 'zees are not even zat 'igh.'

'Don't worry' Rose whispered and surreptiously put a balancing charm on the heels. 'You should be fine till midnight'

Rosie looked lovely. She was wearing a light blue dress that highlighted her long legs. She had smoothened out her hair too and worn a similar shade of lipstick. Her eyes looked way nicer than mine though. Her skillful eye makeup made her brown eyes seem softer.

'Okay everyone we have exactly ten minutes to get out and start greeting the guests.' Aunt Fleur called. She looked incredible, she literally shone. Her silver dress emphasized her still perfect figure, she looked ethereal.

Vic looked gorgeous too, her normally straight hair was wavy and she wore a green dress. Aunt Hermione had straightened her hair and had actually put on makeup. She only does this twice a year, on her birthday and on Christmas Eve. Roxy and Dom were wearing similar dresses but Roxy's was a creamy sort of colour and Dom's was purple. Even Aunt Audrey and Molly looked pretty in a severe sort of way. They wore brown and black dresses. Lucy looked absolutely adorable in a white princessy dress.

'I'm guessing her mum didn't buy her that' I said in an undertone to Rose.

She just laughed 'Nope Aunt Angie gave it to her for her birthday.'

Aunt Angie looked really pretty too. All that Quidditch playing keeps everyone in shape. She wore a yellow dress that set her skin tone off perfectly. Gran looked cute in a set of sparkly dress robes. We were all ready for the party.

SCORPIUS

'I didn't know we had to dress up.' I said freaking out a little. 'Maybe I shouldn't go. I can just stay in the house and read or something.'

'If I have to go you do too,' Al said firmly 'and I can always lend you dress robes.'

'Okay' I said.

'Good.' He threw a grey set of robes on to the bed. 'I haven't really worn these before, the colour makes me look weird but it'll probably suit you.'

I pulled them on, oh well at least they fit. Al was wearing green dress robes that matched his eyes. He had made an effort to make his hair lie flat but failed miserably. 'You're fighting a losing battle mate' I said laughing at him.

I never ever ever try and comb my hair down; it makes me look too much like my dad.

We went to the tent and waited for the girls, the first guests had already arrived when they came out of the house. I was talking to Longbottom and Al when they decided to make their entry.

'Close your mouths you two,' Al said smirking, 'you look like someone stunned you.'

Honestly I felt like someone had stunned me. She literally took my breath away.

'You look beautiful.' Longbottom said to Rose.

'Thank you' she said, blushing a little. She took his arm and they walked away.

'You look really nice Lily.' Al said smiling at her.

'So do you. Oh and where's Ria?' she asked.

'Frank said she'll be a little late. Ooh mini-quiches' Al ran after Kreacher, leaving Lily and me looking awkwardly at each other.

'You look absolutely gorgeous,' I said itching to hold her.

'You don't look so bad yourself,' she said with a smile.

'I recognize those dress robes,' Lily's mum said coming over.

'Yeah, I didn't know there was going to be a party' I said, 'I hope you don't mind me wearing them.'

'Nonsense, I'm glad someone is. The only dress robes Al ever wears are those green ones. You look very nice Scorpius,' she said smiling at me.

Lily looks so much like her mum, it's actually scary. Mrs. Potter just has a few streaks of grey and is a little taller, but otherwise they're identical. Lily's dad came walked up to us too.

'You look lovely, Lil' he said pulling her into a hug.

'Thanks daddy' she said.

'I feel like you were a baby just yesterday, and now you look all grown up.'

'Don't embarrass her Harry' Mrs. Potter chided.

'Sorry sorry,' he said laughing 'and now Mrs. Potter may I have this dance?'

'Of course love' she said, he leaned down to kiss her and they headed toward the space cleared for dancing.

'They're so embarrassing' Lily said, though she was still smiling a bit.

'You're lucky you know. You don't know what I'd give to have parents who cared about each other that much. Who cared about anyone that much.'

'I know' she said.

I impulsively took her hand. 'Come and dance with me' I said.

**a/n: So I was thinking I may add another POV character, just for one chapter but he or she won't change what will happen in the story. So tell me who you'd like it to be and I'll pick who the most popular is. And please review, reviews make me so happy :) **


	17. Chapter 17 Altercation

LILY

Dance? That involves touching doesn't it? Say anything Lily. Eggs, glasses, ice cream. Don't say yes, just don't say yes.

'Sure,' I said nervously. Scorpius led me to the dance floor, holding my hand tightly. Please change the song I prayed (it was a weird old Celestina Warbeck love song); oh thank God I thought when I heard the tracks switching. But of course they had to change it to The Only Exception by this muggle band called Paramore. I actually did love the song but it was kind of slow and slow songs usually involve way more contact than fast ones. Scorpius wrapped his arms around my waist; I put my head against his chest and we swayed to the music. I almost forgot why we weren't supposed to be doing this, and then I was reminded forcibly when I heard a shout and Scorpius sprang away from me. Oh crap. One of his shoulders was smoking a little. He looked straight into the blue eyes of his assailant, 'I am a guest here so I won't touch you Scamander, but you had better watch your back.'

'What are you doing you lunatic?' I yelled at Lorcan.

He just glared at Scorpius sullenly.

'We have to talk' I said. 'What was all that about?' I asked once we were some distance away from the rest of the party.

'He's always there Lily, everywhere. It's not fair, and he's always got his arm around you or is holding your hand and you don't seem to mind.'

'Of course I don't mind you idiot. He's one of my best friends.'

'No I'm one of your best friends' he shouted, 'he's just a freak with an attitude problem. And you certainly don't mind, you encourage him, you judge Andy because she likes male attention, but you're just the same. '

'Shut up, he's twice the man you are and I am not a whore.' I yelled back at him.

'Oh fuck this shit' he muttered and walked away.

I actually did break down then. I just cried as I watched one of my best friends in the whole entire world walk away from me.

'I got you' I heard a voice say behind me and felt warm arms hold me.

I turned around and sobbed into his robes. I stopped after a while and he just held me.

'I think we should head back' he said 'we've been gone a while.'

'Thank you' I said.

'Anytime' he said with a smile. He kissed my forehead.

'I must look gross.' I said with a watery chuckle.

'You actually look pretty much the same,' he said sounding almost surprised.

'Oh yeah, magic makeup' I remembered.

He held my hand as we made our way back to the party. Thankfully no one had really noticed our absence.

'Come join us Lil.' Ria called.

We went and sat with Al, Ria, Frank and Rose. 'Teddy and Vic have been going at it for about half an hour' Al said gesturing toward the couple. 'Someone should really tell them to get a room.'

'Oh don't be such a hypocrite' Scorpius laughed 'I've seen you do worse.'

'Shut it Scorp' Al said embarrassed.

'Hey Lil, do you want to get something to eat?' Ria asked looking a little worried. I hadn't said a single word this whole time.

I just nodded and we went to get dinner.

ALBUS

'We need to have a little chat with Lorcan.' Scorpius said, sounding deadly serious. I grew angrier by the second as he filled me in.

'What did he say? ' I asked refusing to believe that anyone could be that much of an arsehole. 'He said she liked male attention and compared her to that idiot Andrea Thomas.'

'So he basically called my sister a whore?' I asked almost trembling with rage. Scorpius didn't even have to say anything I could see my anger mirrored in his eyes.

'That's it, I'm going to hex his balls off.' I strode off purposefully with Scorpius at my side.

'Where are you going?' James shouted seeing the expression on my face from three tables down.

'I am going to destroy Scamander, do you wish to join?'

'Definitely, what did the twat do this time?' he asked.

'He called Lily a whore and made her cry.'

'I am going to break his fucking face' James cursed.

We saw him with arguing with Kreacher.

'Where have my shoes gone you annoying little house elf?'

'Kreacher does not know where master's shoes are. Maybe master lost them when master put his foot in his mouth.' Kreacher said with mock servility.

'We'll handle this Kreacher' I said calmly. 'So you think it's okay to make my baby sister cry, do you?' still hadn't raised my voice.

'You see Scamander normally it's rude to threaten guests, but then most guests aren't arseholes like you.' James said.

Lorcan already had his wand out. Well I'll give him this despite the fact that it was three against one he didn't flinch.

'We're just here to see that you never do anything like that to anyone ever again.' Scorpius said, his anger wiping the customary smirk off his face. 'Lily's special, but I think you already know that. You know Lorcan you can never get a girl by insulting her.'

He became bright red. 'I do not know what you're talking about.'

'If you weren't such a dick I might actually feel sorry for you. I've been in that history class for about four months now. Every time I looked up you were always watching her. You look happier in that class than you ever do, even when your girlfriend's stuck to your face.' Scorpius said coolly.

'It's not fair.' Lorcan spat venomously, 'We were fine before you came along and ruined everything. You act all holier-than-thou, but you want her just as much as I do.'

'I love her. All you do is hurt her. You're just a coward who can't admit what he feels because he's worried about getting rejected.' Scorpius yelled back.

'Boys what's going on here?' I heard my mum ask.

'Nothing mum, Lorcan just has to leave the party early. We just came to see him off.' I said pointedly.

He practically sighed with relief and apparated.

'I think master left his shoes behind.' Kreacher said, holding up a black pair of shoes.

'That's odd, I'll make sure they get to him' Mum said.

I could tell she knew exactly what had happened but had decided to overlook it. Lorcan never was her favourite godson.

After she left Kreacher sniffed and said 'Kreacher does not approve of the sneaky Scamander boy. Mistress Lily is too good for the Scamander boy.'

'She certainly is Kreacher.' I said grinning at the ancient house elf.

'I'm glad you dealt with that idiot' Ariana said as I rejoined her near the buffet table. 'Now how about we go see your room, I've been over about a billion times and have never seen it.'

I let her pull me into the house. Oh it was going to be a good night.

**a/n: So what did you think of Albus's POV? And please review :) **


	18. Chapter 18 Family

SCORPIUS

After Lorcan left and Ariana and Al disappeared, Lily and me sat at a table and just talked. She told me about everything. She told me about Rohan, Frank and Lorcan. Honestly when she talked about him he didn't seem that terrible. He seemed like a smart if slightly insecure person. But then she told me what he'd said about me.

'Lil, I would never do that.' I said absolutely horrified.

'I know' she said.

Her dad walked over to the table. 'Hello baby girl, do you want to dance?'

'Yes daddy' she said smiling at him.

They walked away from the table and Lily's place was quickly taken by Teddy Lupin. His hair was a festive shade of purple. He seemed a little intoxicated, though honestly spending even half an hour with Victoire Weasley can do that to you, so I wasn't sure it was because of too much mead.

'Malfoy,' he said, slurring a bit. 'Lily's my baby sister so don't screw this up.'

Okay so it was definitely the mead. Victoire might make people lightheaded, but she never made them act this stupid. I was actually glad I had nice, normal Lily, I didn't always act completely rational around her but at least I didn't try to jump out of windows to impress her. Then I remembered I didn't actually have Lily. Yet.

By about 11:00 most of the guests had headed home, only the Longbottoms had stayed back. Everyone started heading back to the house. I thought everyone was going to bed so I started going to my room.

'No no not yet' Lily said pulling me back.

'Why?' I asked surprised.

'Well every year we have these family awards thing, it's tradition. Everyone votes and even though everyone gets prizes it's still a lot of fun.'

She handed me the sheet and told me I had to fill in people's names next to the options given. The first one was coolest hair. Ha this was going to be easy. I quickly looked through the rest of the paper. There were about forty questions, okay so maybe not that easy.

'Scorpius?' the Mrs. Potter called 'Do you mind getting Al and Ariana, they've been gone a while.'

Honestly Lily's mum scared me a bit sometimes. She always seemed to know what was going on. Like I'm pretty sure that she knew exactly what Al was doing to the delectable Miss Longbottom right now. That's why she sent me and not Lucy or Lily.

'Sure' I said. I got up and went to my room and opened the door. In hindsight I probably should have knocked.

'Jesus, Scorp!' Al yelled. Okay, scarred for life.

'Your mum wants you' I said after quickly closing the door. I had expected them to be snogging, not this.

Five minutes later they were both outside with almost guilty expressions on their faces. I just handed them their sheets of paper and trying not to laugh went to the main living room. It really wasn't that big and including the Longbottoms we were thirty-one people. Everyone else had already filled in their sheets and Mrs. Weasley (Hugo's mum) had cast a spell to calculate the totals. Lily and Hugo leapt up, apparently they were the comperes.

'Ladies and gentlemen' Hugo started theatrically 'we are here for the eighth annual Family Awards.' Everyone cheered. I found myself getting weirdly excited.

Lily read out the categories and the three people who got the most votes and Hugo read out the winners. My name was actually called out a couple of times. I even got into the top three for 'looks cutest in pink.'

Al, James and a now sober Teddy (the oldest Mrs. Weasley's sober up potions were the stuff of legend) smirked at me.

'It's 'cause you blush so much when we talk about you and Lily' Al whispered laughingly. 'You turn a lovely shade of pink.'

I was going to kill them.

Lily won the most awards. She got best baker, best music taste, and best at a completely useless subject and even best actress. Hugo came in close second with best guitarist, cutest dimples and prettiest eyeliner.

'It's fixed.' James said jokingly.

'Why do you want prettiest eyeliner James?' Hugo shot back.

Surprisingly Rose and Frank won best couple. Her dad just grunted looking extremely displeased. James and Fred won 'the people who look most alike'. They gave each other identical grins and high-fived. 'I don't know what they're so happy about they've won that category for eight years straight.' Al said laughing as they set off a celebratory firework, which Mr. Potter put out immediately with a quick flick of his wand.

'And after a unanimous decision the award for the best new member of the family goes to…'

I hadn't even seen that one on the sheet.

'... Scorpius Malfoy.'

Family? I had a family? Everyone cheered, including Harry Potter. I went up in front of everyone and Lily pressed a chocolate frog into my hand. She pulled me into a hug.

'Welcome to the family' she whispered in my ear.

I didn't let her go for the longest time and someone wolf-whistled (I think it was Longbottom). We broke apart and I saw her blushing. That was the last award and everyone started leaving the room.

'Thank you' I said to Lily as she was leaving.

'You are a part of the family, I've always known that, but the award wasn't my idea, it was his' she said gesturing to her father. 'I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight Scorpius.'

'Thank you sir' I said quietly to Lily's dad when we were alone in the room.

'Don't mention it' he said 'I know what it's like not to have a real family. Until I was eleven I had no one.'

'But you're Harry Potter.' I said with disbelief.

He chuckled 'I wasn't always the Boy-Who-Lived. For a very long time I was the Boy-Who-Lived-Under-The-Stairs. But the Weasleys took me in. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the parents I never had and Ron and Hermione my brother and sister. Everyone needs a family Scorpius and we want you in ours.'

'I'm honoured' I said. The happy feeling in my stomach spread all over my body.

'Goodnight Scorpius.' Mr. Potter said with a smile.

**a/n: Tell me what you think please. I love my reviewers :) **


	19. Chapter 19 Getting Over You

LILY

'So since I'll be leaving next year, I figured I should give you this.' Al said handing me an old looking piece of parchment.

'I have all the stationery I need Al' I said looking at the yellowing paper. 'And besides it doesn't really look like I could get much use out of it. It's kind of old.'

'It's not just a piece of paper' Al said, with an air of impatience.

'Then what is it?' I asked.

'It's a map. James gave it to me last year. It basically shows you Hogwarts and everyone in it. All you have to say is "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" and you can see everything. I wish I had this sooner, could've gotten me out of a lot of trouble,' he said wistfully.

We were on the train back to Hogwarts and Al had asked me to come see him about something important.

'Go on try it' Al said expectantly. 'You have to tap it with your wand'

'Okay I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.' The minute I tapped the parchment a detailed map of Hogwarts appeared, along with the locations of everyone in the castle.

'Merlin' I gasped 'you can even see the ghosts'

'Pretty cool right?'

'How did I not know about this before?' I asked, curious. I mean you would think someone would tell me about the magical map.

'Well it's sort of passed down through generations of Potters and everyone figured it would be better if it was kept a secret. It was created by our granddad James. Remember the stories dad used to tell us about how he snuck out of the school and went to the Shrieking Shack and Hogsmeade? Well he had a little help from the map.'

I was actually kind of mad about the fact that no one had bothered to tell me about the cool map but I was also curious.

'Why are you giving it to me now? We still have a couple of months left of school.'

'Well I've gotten as much out of it as I can, and I'll still have to borrow it sometime, mind you. There are certain things I must do that Professor Fawcett might not... ahem… understand.'

'Eww I really don't need to hear about you doing one of my best friends' I said a little grossed out.

'How did you know? Did Scorpius say something? I am going to kill him.'

'No what would…' then it dawned on me 'Oh God Al, the night of the party? Really? Both your families were about ten feet away the whole time.'

'Would you rather I did it when the prefects and professors are patrolling the halls?' he said smirking a bit. Scorpius was rubbing off on him.

'I would rather you didn't do anything at all. It's gross'

'You really can't talk Lil, what with you making mooneyes at Scorpius all the time. He is one of my best friends you know and that is really gross' he said mocking me a bit.

'Oh shut up. We aren't even dating'

'Yet.' Al said.

'Let's just go find the others okay.' I said feeling rather embarrassed.

I squished in between Scor and Lysander. Al laughed at me. And I just glared. Merlin I had only known the boy for six months and my idiot brother was already planning our honeymoon. Everyone was talking about the upcoming Quidditch match. In a week Slytherin and Gryffindor were going to face each other in what was basically the final. If Slytherin won they would win the cup for the first time in five years. If Gryffindor lost Al would be responsible for the first Gryffindor defeat in nearly half a decade. We hadn't lost a Quidditch Cup since Dom's disastrous first year as captain. And my whole family was coming to watch. So no pressure. The door slid open.

'Nicky' I jumped up to hug her. 'Why didn't you come for the party? I missed you.' Patrick Finnegan followed her into the compartment. I looked at her quizzically.

She nodded slightly and smiled shyly. They managed to find space in the already stuffed compartment.

'So I got the mail saying the floo networks were down. Is that why they had to run the train?' she asked.

'Yep' I nodded. 'No one knows what happened but after Herman Breakwater almost blew up they decided to suspend all floo travel and communication.'

'Lorcan I swear nothing happened.' I heard someone whine from right outside the compartment.

'Really? Then please explain why your tongue was shoved down Bole's throat.'

'We were just talking.'

'Telepathically?'

'It's just a misunderstanding.'

'How is me catching you snogging another bloke a misunderstanding?'

'Andrew and I are just friends.'

'Just go away Andrea.'

It was all too much for us and the entire compartment including Nick started laughing hysterically. The two idiots finally noticed whose compartment they were standing outside and turned bright red. They stalked off in different directions. Though I had secretly been hoping this to happen for a long time, I felt absolutely nothing. It was just really funny. I was definitely over Lorcan.

**a/n: i'm sorry I know this chapter is very short, but I just can't really think properly now. Please tell me what you think though :) **


	20. Chapter 20 Quidditch

SCORPIUS

Everyone was tense. It was the day of the Quidditch match and the whole week had been an absolute disaster. Since we had all been on break the Quidditch captain (Xerxes Flint) was pushing our team harder than ever. Any free time we had was swallowed up by Quidditch practice. We took the morning slots and the Gryffindors took the evening ones, so I basically didn't see Lily the whole week. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was always pretty intense but it had become ten times worse this past week. The number of hexes flying around was ridiculous. It was actually dangerous for a member of the Quidditch team to walk down a hallway alone. An over-excited first year had tried to give me a duckbill. He was rather tiny though so I just gave him detention and a bit of a scare. Things had even cooled off between Hugo and Nyx (she played chaser for us). The pressure just kept intensifying, especially when I found out that my dad was coming to watch the game. This was his letter:

_Dear Scorpius, _

_Mr. Nott has informed me that Gryffindor will be playing Slytherin in what is a championship-deciding match. Even though I am extremely busy and so is your mother as you are playing seeker we have decided to come to Hogwarts to see it. We hope you enjoyed your Christmas break and look forward to seeing you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Father _

Yes that was a letter from my father. I think some job applications would have been more personal.

I was reading it during breakfast. And suddenly there was a hush. Slowly the whispers started.

'Look there's Harry Potter.'

'Mum! Dad!' Lily leapt up to greet them at the entrance hall closely followed by Al, Hugo and Rose. The entire Weasley clan entered the Great Hall. I had lived with tem for a month and I was still a little intimidated. I got up to say hello.

'Scorp' Vic yelled and gave me a massive hug.

'Hey Scorp' Teddy said punching my arm.

'Hi Scorpius' Mrs. Potter said, smiling at me and hugging me tight

'Hello Scorpius' Mr. Potter said giving me an awkward hug.

'Scorpius?' Oh shite.

'Hello father' I said, walking towards him.

He nodded at the Potters/Weasleys coldly.

My mother gave me a quick hug. She looked at my father almost nervously. 'Hi mum' I said softening my tone a little.

'Malfoy, you're have to be at the Quidditch pitch in half an hour. You'd better start getting ready.'

I smiled gratefully at Flint. 'Sure' I said. 'I have to go now. I'll see you after the game.' I told my parents and quickly left. 'Good luck Scorpius.' I turned around to see Mr. Potter smiling at me.

'Thanks' I said, feeling slightly disappointed that my own father hadn't bothered to wish me luck. He was having an angry staring contest with Mr. Weasley (Rose's dad) instead.

'Come on Ron, I haven't seen the lake in ages and we still have an hour to kill.' I heard Lily's Aunt Hermione say quickly.

LILY

So that was a little weird. I always knew Scorpius' dad and my family didn't really get along and I also knew that he wasn't particularly close to his parents but really I didn't think they were that bad. His mum seemed nice if a little nervous; she sort of fluttered around like a bird that's had too much coffee. My dad didn't seemed too fussed by Mr. Malfoy but Uncle Ron glared at him like he was the devil himself. I was actually kind of glad when Aunt Hermione suggested everyone go to the lake. I really didn't want anyone to start hexing anyone else. Al, Hugo and I left to start getting ready.

As I walked onto the pitch I felt excited and nervous all at the same time. I could see the large Weasley/Potter contingent sitting in the Gryffindor stands.

'The Quaffle is released and the game begins. ' Dennis Jordan announced. Nyx Nott caught the Quaffle and immediately sped toward the Gryffindor hoops. Darrow sent a well-aimed bludger at her, which she avoided, but she also lost the Quaffle. Hugo caught it and flew toward the Slytherin hoops. Andrew Bole blocked him off but he managed to pass it to me and I threw it at middle hoop with all my might.

'10-0 TO GRYFFINDOR'.

Caterina did some fancy flying and soon we were up by twenty points. The Slytherins caught up pretty quick though and about twenty minutes into the game it was 40-40. The Slytherin beaters were annoyingly good. I had nearly gotten knocked off my broom twice already. Their chasers (with the exception Nott) were average and it was easy to out fly them.

Hugo scored again making it 50-40. Suddenly we saw Al and Scorpius speeding toward the ground in pursuit of the Snitch. Zabini got distracted and let in an easy save.

'GRYFFINDOR WINS'

I screamed with joy. Everyone flew towards each other and we all hit the ground in a tangle of limbs. Hugo had his hands wrapped around Cat's head and Al was actually crying with happiness. I hugged him for ages.

'You did good big brother.' I said grinning from ear to ear.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Scorpius throw his broom on the ground with disgust. I ran up to him and then, in front of the whole school and both our families wrapped my arms around him and kissed him straight on the lips. He responded enthusiastically, almost lifting my feet off the ground.

'If I had known that all it took was for me to lose a Quidditch match I would have done this a long time ago' he whispered once we broke apart.

'Scorpius!' his father yelled his face contorted with rage. 'What are you doing?'

'Father' he said almost warningly.

'I will not let you disgrace yourself with this blood-traitor!'

Scorpius whipped his wand out of his pocket. 'I love her and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. I am seventeen; I'm not a child anymore. And you know what dad I didn't spend this Christmas at Hogwarts I went to the Burrow and spent it with the Weasleys. And honestly I felt more at home there than I've ever felt at the Manor.'

Scorpius' father just turned away. 'Goodbye Scorpius' he said heavily.

'He was never really much of a father' Scorpius said.

As we went to collect our Quidditch Cup the nastiness of the last few minutes got washed away. I saw my family cheering loudly we held it high above our heads. Al still had tears rolling down his cheeks. The crowd started singing 'Weasley is our King' when Hugo held the cup. I saw Scorpius clapping loudly as I clutched the Cup to my chest.

After the match everyone headed to the Great Hall for lunch. I walked in a little later with Scorpius and almost everyone (even members of my family) started cheering. I held his hand tight. We went and sat with my family.

'I never actually wanted you to date. Ever,' dad said with a smile. 'But if you did have to I guess Scorpius is a pretty good choice.'

Mum just laughed. 'I've seen that one coming for a long time sweetie.'

'I will still break his head if he tries anything' James said firmly.

I just laughed and gave Scorpius a hug. I had never felt this content.

**a/n: So I'm done. It's been so much fun writing this and thanks to all my reviewers :) **


End file.
